1. Field of the Invention
An electrolyte of the type which contains an ultraviolet light or electronbeam radiation curable cross linking polymer component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various polymers have been used as a component of the electrolytes of solid state alkaline and alkaline earth metal batteries, and various other kinds of batteries.
Among the problems associated with these polymers is that they have inherent relatively low ionic conductivity, and also may react with the alkaline metal, such as lithium, or other metallic anodes to form a non conductive boundary layer, which presents the free flow of ions and hinders rechargability.
The prior art polymer containing electrolytes may also exhibit poor adherence to the electrodes, and do not possess sufficient strength to prevent the punching through of dendrites and consequent shorting of the battery.
Some electrolytes use as one component an acrylite based ultraviolet light curable material, which has relatively short shelf life, exhibits poor adhesion qualities, has a high rate of shrinkage, as well as producing irritation, sensitization hazards, has high toxicity and requires an inert nitrogen atmosphere for handling.
The solid state polymer containing electrolytes herein do not suffer from the prior art problems and provide many positive advantages.